The Patakis  Hey Arnold! Fan Fiction
by AzthralFeather
Summary: Meet Helga G. Pataki, she is now 15 years old and now that Arnold is in San Lorenzo, she has to live without her muse and dear angel of golden hair. See ow she lives and how her family issues can mae her stronger or make her break, while she is a teenage
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everybody this is the Prologue of my fan made chapters of THE PATAKI, this is for all Hey Arnold! fans and fandom.

All copyrights for Hey Arnold! characters belongs to Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett

I need someone that can translate it from Spanish to English so if anybody can help please let me know

* * *

><p>The Patakis<p>

Prologue

Touch down football head.

Recuerdo bien ese día, fue justamente después de que termináramos el tercer año de secundaria, las aves trinaban alegremente mientras el ruido de las personas que trabajaban temprano comenzaba a llenar las calles, unos días atrás celebramos el baile escolar, la graduación y la entrega de diplomas. Era un día común para todos aquellos que no estuviesen en nuestro curioso, extraño y diverso grupo de amigos. Las palabras de aliento y emoción por la finalización de un ciclo escolar más llenaba cada pequeña partícula de polvo que se encontraba en el aire, los mayores gritaban de emoción expresiones como "Ese es mi hijo" o, "Soy su madre y estoy orgullosa", era el punto y el lugar adecuado donde se podían desbordar las emociones más grandes de aquellos que concluían un ciclo de su vida.

Para nosotros era un día diferente, este día sería el último en el cual nos encontraríamos junto a una persona muy especial para nosotros, en ese punto me incluyo. Amanecía y el firmamento para mí era oscuro, nublado y gris, notaba como las luces del Sol iluminaban tenuemente los bordes grisáceos de los techos de las casas que se encontraban en Hillwoods y al igual que el Sol yo me levantaba….pero yo no había dormido.

Pasé la noche en vela esperando, suspirando, pensado, aceptando….y llorando porque aquella persona que significaba lo más preciado para mí se iría, dejaría nuestra pequeña comunidad, a sus abuelos, a sus inquilinos, a sus amigos y amigas…todos ellos eran importantes, yo era importante. En un mundo sin razón ni sentido, él era mi brújula, la inspiración de mis palabras, aquel capaz de volcar mi corazón en un fuerte choque de emociones, mi ángel de rubios cabellos, la vela en la noche más oscura….

Mi rostro se notaba muy cansado, Miriam, Bob y Olga no entendían que me pasaba, aunque Bob parecía tener una idea, Miriam y Olga se encontraban en su propio mundo, la primera dormía sin cambio alguno en su conducta aunque desde aquel día que tomó las riendas del emporio de celulares y beepers de Bob lo ha ayudado, aunque era su día de descanso. Olga por otro lado vive en el mundo de color rosa de la hermana perfecta, aunque han pasado los años aún no puede creer todo lo que sucedió en San Lorenzo hacia ya cinco años….Cinco años desde que mi dulce amor correspondió mi mas oscuro secreto, entendió mi tan herido y temeroso corazón que esperaba una simple muestra de afecto de su parte y donde él entendió quien era yo realmente.

Era el momento de la verdad…el aeropuerto sería el lugar donde lo vería por última vez, Gerald, Phoebe y yo habíamos insistido, aunque los demás también lo hicieron, nosotros empezamos el alboroto con simples palabras provenientes de mi boca que ahora solo existían en mi gran estado de enojo e irritación.

- Vamos cabeza de balón, debes dejarnos estar ahí….¡Y si hay guardias que impidan que entremos los dejaré en el suelo a cada uno de ellos con la vieja Betsy – Alcé mi puño con ira, pero ahora esto solo ganó una sonrisa y un gentil toque de su mano sobre mis nudillos.

- Calma, no creo que haya problema que vayan todos, sólo procura no golpear a nadie ¿De acuerdo? – El hablaba tranquilamente, con esa calma que era capaz de domar a las fieras que me consumían cada vez que algo me alteraba

- No te preocupes amigo, creo que los guardias tendrían más miedo de ella, que ella de ellos, posiblemente huirían y traerían a los S.W.A.T. – Gerald bromeó, para ser el novio de mi mejor amiga a veces sus comentarios podían molestarme, pero Phoebe siempre podía alegrarlo todo.

- Vamos Gerald no creo que sea así, después de todo, ella sabe que debe comportarse, además es la despedida de su "helado" – La palabra clave de mi obsesión ahora era utilizada como broma por parte de Phoebe.

- Aún no puedo creer que utilizarás la palabra "helado" para no decir mi nombre – Mi querido ángel sonreía mientras tomaba mi mano haciendo que mis mejillas se encendieran en un tenue rosa.

- Eres dulce como el helado y de cierta forma adictivo – Rasqué mi cabeza avergonzada, principalmente porque mis palabras no fueron poéticas, mencioné lo que debía mencionar y dije lo que debía decir….el nerviosismo podía acabar con mis neuronas dejándome en un estado parecido a la mente de Stinky….vaciía.

Nuestro inseparable cuarteto llegó al aeropuerto mientras los demás nos esperaban con sábanas, dibujos, regalos y aún no entiendo el porque pensaron que llevar un pastel sería una buena idea…especialmente si Harold había devorado la mitad.

- Por cierto ¿Dónde está Eugene? – Preguntó mi dulce ángel de cabellos rubios.

- Si recuerdo bien en el hospital, ayer utilizó su bicicleta y terminó en un depósito de basura, lo darán de alta hoy por la tarde – Sheena de alguna forma había logrado convertirse en la novia de Eugene….aún no sé si tenía que ver con la mala suerte del tonto que siempre se caía en las alcantarillas o era mala suerte de Sheena que parecía enfermera durante las veinticuatro horas del día

- Espero que te vaya muy bien, estoy segura que llevaras algo de buen gusto en esa maleta tuya, por supuesto que si no es así puedes llevarte estos guantes para escalar, son de la mejor marca que se puede conseguir – Decía Rhonda mientras le entregaba unos hermosos guantes con la inscripción "Siempre en casa", el regalo era de parte suya, Hraold, la Gran Patty ahora solo conocida como Patty ya que todos habíamos crecido y Nadine.

- Claro que le ira bien, es Arnold y estará con sus padres, no olvides enviarme semillas para que pueda plantar más verduras en mi huerto – Stinky había logrado que le huerto de su casa fuera fértil y era el lugar donde todos nos reuníamos además del techo de la casa de mi adorada cabeza de balón.

- No olvides que puedes encontrar tesoros en ese lugar – Sid mencionó esperanzado de obtener alguna ganancia, él no había cambiado mucho y eso lo metía en grandes problemas.

- Amigo, en serio, tú sabes que te deseo lo mejor en todo momento y además me comunicaré contigo cuando pueda, cartas, telegramas, si es necesario utilizaré señales de humo o internet, que en todo caso sirve de la misma manera – Gerald entonces estiró su mano para realizar su saludo, aquel que llevaban toda la vida repitiendo, después ambos se abrazaron con mucha emoción.

- Sabes que no importa que necesites estaremos aquí y en todo caso me imagino quien estará muy feliz de recibir noticias tuyas….- Phoebe me miró sonriendo, pero ella no se esperaba que sucedería después.

Él y yo nos observamos un momento, el sabía la razón de mi rostro cansado…la razón del dolor que sentía y por el cual me comportaba de esa manera…ese mismo día habíamos platicado sobre nosotros, nuestro futuro, lo que nos deparaba, aunque somos jóvenes queríamos mantener nuestros corazones unidos, pero sabíamos que sería muy difícil, permanecer juntos y no era justo para él seguir encadenado a mí….yo era sus grilletes y no deseaba ser su carcelera por más que mi corazón aullara de dolor o gruñera como un lobo rabioso….debíamos de despedirnos no solo de nosotros….también de nuestra relación.

- Helga…Sabes que esto es muy difícil para mí…y se que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero te prometo que te escribiré en cuanto pueda y daré lo mejor de mí, será grandioso estar con mis padres…aunque extrañaré estar aquí, con todos ustedes…. – Ustedes era la palabra que me dolía, podía parecer un tanto egoísta pero deseaba en ese momento escuchar sus palabras de amor, de cariño….y no me decepcionó – Pero principalmente…te voy a extrañar a ti…como no tienes idea -

Si abuelo Phil y su abuela Pooki como le decía cariñosamente Phil nos observaban, para ellos no existía nadie más, desde el momento que ambos nos convertimos en novio y novia ellos estuvieron a nuestro lado apoyándonos, escuchando nuestros problemas, aconsejándonos y estos días no fueron la excepción, solo esperaban que nosotros tomáramos la decisión correcta y si no lo hacíamos sabían que existe más tiempo que vida.

- No quiero que te vayas – Susurré

- Todos denles su espacio – Phoebe movió a todos del lugar mientras él y yo comenzábamos a caminar hacia la puerta de abordaje.

- Me gustaría poder ser egoísta y tenerte solo en mi corazón, tomarte para mí, para este loco amor que surge desde mi interior. Juro que si pudiese me iría contigo o encontraría la manera de llegar a ti, de alguna forma….- Mis puños se cerraban, mi única defensa ante el dolor que me invadía - …Pero se que debo dejarte libre, debo dejar que vayas con tu familia y seas muy feliz…debo aceptar que partirás….que ya no estarás a mi lado….- De pronto mis ojos se cerraron y lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, pero en ellos el no veía dolor, más bien resignación - …Arnold siempre serás mi amor….siempre serás quien inspire mis más locas creaciones, cada palabra que escriba será para ti….- Pero yo no entendía que esa promesa sería muy difícil de cumplir.

El no hablaba, permanecía en silencio, me había confesado que no era muy bueno con las despedidas, mucho menos sabía como comportarse con una de esta índole….pero lo que hizo me sorprendió, no porque fuese poco normal que lo hiciera…más la intensidad, la sensación sentí en ese momento….Tomó mis mejillas lentamente acariciándolas con ternura, su rostro se acercó al mío y por última vez tocó mis labios con los suyos, era una tersa tela que acariciaba mi piel, un discreto pañuelo para las lágrimas que ahora permanecían limpias ante su inminente partida gracias a que limpió mis mejillas.

- Me gustas…me gustas mucho, y siempre me gustarás…recuerda que te….- Un altavoz se escuchó entonces.

-El vuelo a San Lorenzo se encuentra a punto de despegar favor pasar ala puerta de abordaje – Nos habían interrumpido…y no había marcha atrás

Todos sonreían y entendían que era la despedida….en ese momento él nos dejaba y ambos dejaríamos de ser novio y novia, terminaríamos….aunque no quisiera…su amor, su cariño permanecerían en mi…pero sabía que me sería demasiado doloroso escribirle…sabía que me dolería hacerlo…sin embargo se había clavado dentro de mi corazón…y había logrado una anotación que quedaría guardada en el campo de football americano de mi corazón.

Entonces el se despidió de sus abuelos y cada uno de los inquilinos de la casa de huéspedes y con un movimiento de manos lo vi partir hacia la puerta de abordaje y un susurro simplemente llenó mi oídos – Touchdown cabeza de balón….touchdown -

Dejándolo partir…..así comienza esta historia.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the first chapter of the Patakis i hope you like it.

You can also read it in my DA account with the same name

All Hey Arnold! characters belongs to Nickelodeon and were created by Craig Bartlett.

I Hope you like it

* * *

><p>The Patakis<p>

Chapter 1

The day that Olga stayed.

Los días han pasado desde que mi corazón esta roto, roto por tu partida, por el insufrible vacío de haberte tenido y ahora dejarte ir, mis fuerzas y motivaciones se han ocultado cada día más en mi cáscara, en ese exterior que todos temen, el cual la gran mayoría conoce y respeta, con el cual te demostraba mi amor, odiándote…o aparentando hacerlo. Aunque el cielo es azul afuera de mi ventana, mis ojos observan oscuras nubes que se plasman en el lienzo de mi turbio corazón que ahora es cubierto por la máscara de una joven gruñona y malhumorada con deseos de huir a alcanzarte, sabiendo que no puede hacerlo haciendo el hecho aún más frustrante.

Mi mañana comenzó como cualquier otra, en mi imaginación te veía partir en el aeropuerto nuevamente, sabía que debía levantarme pero no tenía motivo alguno para hacerlo, era un fin de semana, el fin de semana en el cual Olga había decidido comenzar sus vacaciones y vivir en casa durante un tiempo mientras encontraba un nuevo proyecto; Miriam y Bob se encuentran muy felices que la señorita perfección se encuentre con nosotros nuevamente, asumen que será grandioso tenerla en casa otra vez durante unas semanas, ellos estaban seguros que Olga encontraría un buen empleo de inmediato, con tanta capacidad y gracia…que honestamente me daban nauseas….nada había cambiado, aún a mis quince años de edad sigo siendo la hija que no recuerdan y Bob se ha centrado cada vez más en su negocio…Miriam ha notado que tiene un problema…por Dios…¿Notado?...alguien que no tiene nada que ver con la familia lo hubiera visto a leguas, kilómetros y millas, incluso un ciego podría notar que tiene un gran problema de "gulp gulp gulp"….regresando al tema, ella está iniciando en un programa de Alcohólicos Anónimos y Olga decidió ser su compañera mientras consigue un empleo, como su soporte para llevar acabo los famosos doce pasos, aunque esa historia es para otro día….

Hoy Olga nos levantó con una voz cantarina….yo no deseaba pararme de la cama, mi cuerpo me pesaba y preferiría quedarme en mi lugar seguro al menos durante ese día para poder pensar en mi musa, mi ángel…pero sabía que no podía…si quería seguir adelante tenía que aprender a enterrar mis sentimientos un poco más, al menos para aquellos que no fuesen tan cercanos a mí…y aunque deseaba quedarme en el mismo sitio, su molesta cabellera rubia apareció por la puerta y con voz emocionada y chillona dijo.

- ¡Buenos días Helga mi querida y dulce hermanita! ¡Hoy desayunaremos deliciosos waffles con miel baja pronto pequeña dormilona! – Cubrí mis oídos con mi almohada, pero no había alternativa más que levantarme en un sábado por la mañana a desayunar, al menos la comida era buena a comparación a lo que preparaba Miriam.

- ¡Niña baja a desayunar! ¡No quiero que tu hermana Olga pierda valiosos minutos de su tiempo en esperarte! – El Gran Bob como siempre era una inspiración para quitarme el apetito

La escena del desayuno tenía como fondo a Miriam casi dormida sobre la mesa mientras Bob engullía grandes cantidades de waffles y tocino. Con una gran sonrisa Olga servía la comida en los platos. Mi vestuario era el mismo desde hacía ya varias semanas, mi vestido que utilizaba a los nueve años ahora lo utilizaba como una blusa, le acompañaban unos jeans azules, zapatos para acampar y una gorra vieja que no quitaba de mi cabeza, no importando si me encontraba en la mesa o en cualquier lugar, la gente había aprendido a dejarme en paz con respecto a intentar obligarme a quitármela, algunos tuvieron que conocer a la vieja Betsy, otros se encontraron con su peor pesadilla; El desayuno pasó como cualquier otro día, Bob mencionaba las ideas que tenía para su emporio de beepers, Miriam comía y platicaba con Olga, curiosamente cuando ella se encontraba aquí, mamá dejaba de beber.

- Me voy, iré a ver a Phoebe, tenemos cosas que hacer antes del primer día de clases – Levanté mi plato y gruñí un poco al notar que nadie había escuchado

- ¿Qué dijiste niña? – Preguntó Bob mientras se atragantaba con tocino y bebía jugo de naranja.

- Nada Bob, olvídalo – Contesté desviando mi vista hacia otro lado al mismo tiempo que llevaba mis platos a la cocina. Como siempre nadie me notó, a veces aunque el tiempo pase la piedra no se erosiona y en el caso de mi familia…me preguntaba si en algún momento lo harían.

Sin que se dieran cuenta salí de la casa, mis pasos eran lentos y pequeños, para mi edad aún me sentía…poco agraciada, falta de belleza y con un temperamento explosivo como el volcán Krakatoa. Arnold era el único que había visto a través de mi denso exterior y entendió quien era…aunque muchas veces la calma de las aguas se tornaba una asombrosa tormenta que terminaba por despedazar toda embarcación, principalmente porque a mi me costaba mucho trabajo controlar mi mal carácter…y el ambiente en casa no me ayudaba…Mi mente volaba entre recuerdos y pensamientos cuando una conocida voz me llamó.

- ¡Helga! ¿Cómo te va? Hoy te ves ciertamente….triste…¿Todo está bien? – Era Lila Sawyer aquella que alguna vez llamó la atención de mi dulce ángel de rubios cabellos, curiosamente desde que el se fue, ha sido agradable tenerla cerca.

- Hola señorita perfección…si, digamos que tengo visitas indeseables en casa…tu querida "hermana mayor" Olga está aquí – Con mis dedos hice comillas aéreas haciendo que ella se riera un poco

- Ciertamente es agradable saber que tu hermana está en casa, es muy agradable,, aunque sé que no te gusta hablar mucho de ella – En mi rostro era obvia la respuesta, no me molestaba que pudiese leerme, después de todo fue la segunda persona en darse cuenta que me gusta…gustaba…como sea…Arnold, la primera fue la Gran Patty.

- Gracias por entenderlo, pero si dices a alguien que estuve de acuerdo contigo y que me porto amable….- Junté mis manos simulando que le torcería el cuello

- No te preocupes Helga, después de todo, conozco tus amenazas – Se rió con cortesía de mis palabras como si no tuvieran valor…la vieja Betsy estaría sobre de ella si no fuese porque no tenía humor - ¿Te puedo acompañar? – Lila continuaba utilizando vestido, era de las únicas que la Princesa Rhonda aún sostenía como llena de estilo…como si a alguien le interesara lo que la Princesa tiene que decir…Por Dios….no moriré por vestirme de la manera que quiero y además no combinar mi ropa…o ¿Acaso me caerá un rayo del cielo?...si así fuese entonces la vida apesta.

Ambas caminábamos hasta llegar al parque donde Phoebe me esperaba con su ahora común con una agenda para apuntar los planes que tendríamos y todo lo que haríamos durante los primeros meses de escuela, tomando en cuenta que ambas somos catalogadas como aptas para la gran mayoría de las materias en la escuela.

- ¡Helga!...¿Lila? – Su rostro de sorpresa no tenía precio, pero de inmediato esbozó una sonrisa – No sabía que vendrías, me da gusto que estés aquí -

- Si, si…nos encontramos mientras venía de camino para acá y se me pegó como sanguijuela… - Lila solo asintió como la señorita perfecta que era, ninguna respuesta agresiva, grosera o mirada furtiva, simplemente sonrió y saludó a Phoebe.

- No está de muy buen humor el día de hoy – Le advirtió a Phoebe…¿Quién rayos se cree?...

- Lo sé, normalmente cuando su hermana se encuentra en casa su comportamiento se vuelve un poco más agresivo y errático…en palabras simples se encuentra de mal humor la mayoría del tiempo – Señoras y señores Phoebe la genio del salón de clases ha descrito a su mejor amiga en malos momentos.

- ¡Hey! No es el día de que me hagan una evaluación psicológica, movámonos tenemos mucho que hacer…¡Ahora! – Acomodé mi gorra dando la orden e inmediatamente ambas sonrieron y respondieron como cierto cabeza de balón.

- Lo que tú digas Helga, lo que tú digas –

- ¿Y qué se supone que haremos? – Preguntó Lila mirando hacia el cine que estaba en remodelación.

- Bueno, de acuerdo a lo planeado, caminaremos, veremos las tiendas de útiles escolares porque cierta persona los utilizó para completar una escultura poco común – Phoebe se refería a mi altar de cabeza de balón…necesitaba uno nuevo después de todo – Además compraremos boletos para las luchas que desea ver Helga, cuya coreografía me parece fascinante y finalmente iremos al muelle – Ella explicó con calma verificando si olvidaba algún punto en particular.

- Tenemos que andar así que muévanse – Mi mal humor disminuía pero me costaba trabajo disimular que el camino que tomaríamos tenía mucho que ver con Arnold, principalmente el muelle…el punto donde nuestras más grandes peleas se realizaron y la reconciliación también.

De pronto sin previo aviso, noté que alguien conocido caminaba por la otra acera, de inmediato jalé a Phoebe y Lila hacia un callejón para poder observar detenidamente lo que pasaba.

- Es Olga – Murmuré antes de que ellas protestaran o preguntaran que sucedía.

- Deberíamos saludarla – Expresó Lila con cortesía….pero algo me decía que no estaba haciendo lo que Bob creía.

- No…Phoebe cambio de planes, vamos a seguirla, anótalo – Ordené molesta e irritada

- Anotando – Phoebe de inmediato anotó la ropa, el peinado, la descripción y el lugar hacia donde se dirigía.

Durante aproximadamente cuatro horas, tres hot dogs, una hamburguesa y dos rollos kani maki, vimos como ella entraba en lugares donde habían anuncios de danza, audiciones de canto, audiciones para obras de teatro y ópera, incluso en los baratos castings de los programas de televisión que buscaban actores de segunda mano para llena sus talk shows….¿Qué rayos hacia Olga?.

- No está buscando un empleo….- Gruñí con desagrado

- ¿Tenía que buscar uno? – Me preguntaron las dos

- Sí, se supone que en dos semanas ella estará buscando su propio departamento, también con sus PERFECTAS calificaciones debería de poder obtener cualquier empleo – Poco a poco mi rostro mostraba irritación, quería darle su merecido, sé que Bob y Miriam no son exactamente los mejores padres….realmente caerían en alguna categoría de los peores en muchos aspectos, pero aún así ella no podía mentirles….POR DIOS si llevó un patán con el cual pensaba casarse no sé que cruza por su cabeza...TIENE TODAS LAS POSIBILIDADES A SU FAVOR.

- Tal vez, ella está buscando algo más…¿artístico? – Phoebe opinó.

- Ciertamente Phoebe tiene razón, nunca había visto a nadie buscar tantas audiciones y entrar en el mismo día, y con citas para toda la siguiente semana – En ese momento me di cuenta que con mi rabia sostenida no me había dado cuenta de esos detalles.

- ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta? – Pregunté algo asombrada.

- Phoebe sabe leer los labios – Expresó Lila con una picara sonrisa – Aunque no es del todo educado hacerlo, puede ser muy funcional –

- Me declaro culpable de la acusación – Esas dos se llevaban demasiado bien, era curioso pensar que antes me molestaba el solo hecho de que Lila se encontrara cerca, realmente era lo más detestable que pudiera sucederme. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en esto…mi día tenía pendientes y era la hora del almuerzo, Bob y Miriam nos esperaban a comer, incluso si había llenado mi estómago con deliciosa comida chatarra.

- Muy bien niñas, las veré en la papelería de la calle setenta y ocho el día de mañana, no quiero demoras, a las diez de la mañana en punto o terminaré aplastando a alguien con mis puños, no perderé un domingo esperando a personas impuntuales, escríbanlo en algún lado, pero recuérdenlo – Dije sin despedirme y sin decir nada más, no estaba segura si debía de delatar a Olga, pero si ella no les decía, posiblemente a mi no me creerían.

Me preguntaba como Bob y Miriam podrían tomar la noticia…era la hora de la comida, Olga había llegado antes que yo, claro si alguien te presta el auto para poderte mover por la ciudad es mucho más fácil…me enferma….todo caminaba sobre ruedas…es decir si fuéramos un auto creo que la hora de al comida u hora familiar sería una carcacha vieja y oxidada que no puede moverse ni aunque sea empujada. Yo seguía molesta, pensando en que Olga estaba loca por mentirles, a final de cuentas ella era la favorita, la consentida y perfecta hija ¿Qué podría salir mal?.

- Familia tengo un anuncio que darles – Anunció ella con emoción y una sonrisa amplia.

- Vez Miriam, te lo dije, nuestra hija Olga encontraría un empleo rápidamente, pronto tendrá un departamento y algo mucho mejor que cualquier otra jovencita de su edad, exitosa y…. – Olga entonces interrumpió cortésmente tosiendo…yo me encontraba muy tensa…en espera simplemente…una observadora.

- No papi, tengo una noticia muy buena, hoy decidí que buscaré un trabajo mucho más exuberante y diferente a todo lo que las empresas y corporativos pueden ofrecerme – Miriam y Bob parecían muy emocionados – Me dedicaré a la actuación – Y en ese momento su burbuja se rompió.

- ¿¡ Qué ? – Gritaron ambos con molestia y asombro asustándome al punto de casi saltar de mi silla.

- Así es, haré todo lo posible por brillar en la farándula, estar bajo el gran reflector, algo que me lleve hasta el gran gran gran gran gran Broadway – Su voz era de emoción aunque mis padres tenían un rostro lleno de pavor.

- No…no…NO – Vociferó Bob lleno de enojo – Te hemos dado la mejor educación, haz obtenido las mejores calificaciones desde que eras pequeña, premios, diplomas, trofeos incluso una calle tiene tu nombre…gracias a que soborné a la alcaldesa, pero fuera de eso….¡HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA! ¡POR DIOS!...-

- Olga querida…no creo que es una buena idea…tus sueños pueden venirse abajo…puede ser que nunca lo logres…e incluso te parezcas a mii…- Miriam se tocaba la frente con una mano y expresaba – Necesito una margarita -

- Papá…creo que deberías de escuchar a Olga…después de todo nunca ha fallado en nada – Por primera vez en mi vida hablé a favor de ella, no sé porque…tal vez porque sentí que en ese momento era incomprendida como yo…

- Tú no tienes opinión niña, Olga, te daré un mes para que encuentres un trabajo decente o que encuentres un buen trabajo de "Actriz"….si en ese tiempo no lo haces, te haré trabajar conmigo en el Imperio de Beepers de Big Bob te guste o no, te hemos consentido demasiado y dado todo como para que tires por la borda tu vida….NOS HAS D-E-S-E-P-C-I-O-N-A-D-O –

- Papá…decepcionado se escribe con C no con S – Le corregí aunque fue un mal momento.

- ¡Helga sube a tu habitación y quédate ahí! – Observaba el rostro de Olga…aunque parecía haber perdido el favor de mis padres, se veía de alguna forma feliz….satisfecha…como si algo la hubiese empujado a hacerlo…

En mi habitación observé mi libreta llena de poemas, contemplé el techo nuevamente…en mi cabeza no cabía la idea de que la tonta de mi hermana estuviera tomando una decisión así….pero creo que de cierta forma la entendía, ojalá Arnold estuviera aquí para contarle….fue entonces que quise escribirle.

"Querido Cabeza de Balón Anorld"

Hoy pasaron situaciones muy extrañas en casa, sé que debería preguntarte sobre tu vida en San Lorenzo, ¿Cómo van las cosas?...¿Me extrañas?...¿Aún piensas en mi?...

Olga el día de hoy tomó la decisión de convertirse en una actriz, Big Bob en este momento se encuentra furioso y diciendo cada palabra del diccionario que sabe para hacerla recapacitar, tomando en cuenta que no sabe muchas la discusión será breve, sumamente breve…alguna vez me dijiste que ella y yo éramos muy parecidas…y creo que tenías razón…aunque aún pienso que es una tonta…entiendo el porque lo hace…Bob la llamó consentida, yo creo que ella quiere luchar por su propia libertad y decisión sin dejar que otros decidan en su lugar….

Hoy deseaba ir al muelle y recordar viejos tiempos…pero no pude ir…ojalá puedas imaginarte nuestro lugar en tan cálida tierra como San Lorenzo, ojalá que tus padres estén muy bien…

No te preocupes por tus abuelos, los he visitado lo más que puedo y he comenzado a entender a Pookie, ella y yo somos muy parecidas…pero no quiero cansarte con estas historias….

Te escribiré nuevamente cuando pueda….

Sabes que te odio…pero te amo mucho más…

Helga G. Pataki"

En silencio salí de la casa para dejar la carta que cuidadosamente había envuelto en un sobre y la dejé dentro del buzón de correos sin dudarlo…entonces…mi corazón se apoderó de mi cordura…no sabía si debía…aún sentía un gran dolor en mi corazón por su partida…y no quería importunarlo…así que tomé la carta nuevamente y la llevé adentro en silencio para que nadie lo notara. Y mientras Bob y Olga discutían, coloqué los restos del amor que profesaba por mi querido cabeza de balón en una carpeta con protector de hojas…y escribí en ella la fecha del día de hoy….ese fue el día que Olga se quedó en casa…ese fue el día en que perdió el favor de mis padres y en el cual se me hizo la costumbre de escribirle a mi querido Arnold…una carta.


End file.
